Bendy
|-|Bendy= |-|Beast Bendy= Summary Bendy is the titular primary antagonist appearing in all chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was a failed (and only) attempt on creating the studio's popular mascot Bendy in real life in an attempt to bring cartoon characters to reality by Joey Drew, who turned out defective along with several other physical cartoon characters due to lacking a soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bendy Origin: Bendy and the Ink Machine Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ink monster Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill Henry, a normal human being, in a single blow. Allison remarked that if any of them were to challenge the Ink Demon, it would be a death wish. Beat The Projectionist to death, who can be hacked by an ax without problems and take bullets from a Tommy Gun and heal back up. Superior to Boris, who can crack stone floors. Causes the ground to shake by running. Punched Henry through a very dense metal door. Its arm alone destroyed a boat and dragged it) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human (Casually outruns Henry), up to Superhuman (Can cross a room in seconds) Combat Speed: Normal Human Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Ripped off The Projectionist's head) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (A Tommy Gun doesn't do any damage to him. The Projectionist who is weaker than him can survive being shot by a Tommy Gun and being hacked by an ax just fine. Survives running into large ink pipes. Boris can survive being stabbed in his exposed heart multiple times.). His regeneration makes him very hard to kill due to being made of ink. Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with ink Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Corruption and Life Manipulation (His ink alone can turn a person into an ink servant), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8; reliant on the ink machine), Psuedo-Teleportation (If a location is covered in ink, He can go through it as if it’s sort of a waypoint), Light and Darkness Manipulation (The room he appears in goes dark), Body Control (His entire body is made of ink, therefore he can morph it into whatever he desires), Possible Toon Force, Transformation (Into his beast form), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a mind and soul) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable other than that he is bound to the ink from the ink machine, so if someone is able to get rid of all of the ink, Bendy won't regenerate. If it sees the "End tape", it will have a meltdown and dissipate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Erma (Erma (Webcomic)) - Erma's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-B Erma was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Monster Characters Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Corrosion Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Superhumans